


at first glance

by YukinaMika



Series: 2021 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: The world is black and white and gray until you meet your soulmate.For Timari Month 2021 Day 30 - Soulmate AU
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	at first glance

**Author's Note:**

> This is 200 words so I guess it's a double drabble.

Everyone goes on and on about the beauty of the fated meeting. They speak of red and blue and yellow and everything in the spectrum of color that Tim knows to exist yet has never experienced.

Black and white and every shades of gray between those two extremes make up the world. Through the lens of his camera, they dance and twirl and Gotham and everything in it come out as masterpieces of grim and dirt.

There is beauty in the black and white and the tones of gray in every intensity. And Tim, like every artist before and after him, falls in love with his crafts.

 _It’s okay,_ he thinks. That the colors that supposedly exist would never grace his eyes. That the world will keep turning and turning in these familiar hues of black, white and gray.

It is in his twenty-fifth year on this Earth that he catches sight of a color that exists outside of that black-and-white scale: calm and soothing and bright – a window into the endless void.

A whisper of clothes. A silent exhale. The faintest scent of sweets.

It is a brief moment when their eyes meet – mere seconds that feel like lifetimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out new things. Still don't know if drabbles are harder or double drabbles are harder.


End file.
